Kalos Queen Celebration
by AshXSerena123
Summary: An amourshipping lemon, set in an AU, after Serena became Kalos Queen, and she celebrates with Ash. Both Ash and Serena are 19. Only Ash X Serena.
1. Waking up

_**A/N: This is a long lemon story, amourshipping. Enjoy... The chapters do get longer...**_

* * *

Ash began to stir, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times so his vision would return. He found his girlfriend, Serena, lying on top of him, both naked as the day they were born. He then remembered the previous night, and smiled. After Serena won her Master Class, and became Kalos Queen the two… Celebrated.

Just replying the night made him hard again. His ten inch cock grew and rubbed against her hairless pussy, which caused a few soft moans to escape her mouth. After the first couple of rounds, she decided to shave it so she can feel more pleasure. His hand was still planted on her ass, he definitely has an ass fetish. Ash decided to close his eyes and wait for Serena to wake up. He started to replay all nine rounds...


	2. Round 1: Oral Warm up

_**A/N: This is the first 'round', and I hope you all like it, but things only go on from here...**_

* * *

Round 1: Oral warm up…

Ash was carrying the new Kalos Queen / his girlfriend, down the corridor to their room. He has his hands on her ass, lifting her up. After years of travelling and training with his pokemon, he became quite muscular so carrying her is easy. What isn't easy is Serena, who is furiously kissing him, with her seeing how far she can get her tongue down his throat. He doesn't mind as he always enjoys their make-out sessions, but it is hard to focus on getting to the right room. He also can't really speak as both his mind and tongue are occupied, which doesn't make breathing that easy. Although Ash does have a solution for this, when ever he feels like breathing or talking, all he has to do, is give Serena's ass a light squeeze. In turn, Serena stops the Kalosian kiss to moan…

Ash continued to enjoy the Kiss, although he kept one eye open to spot the hotel room door. Since she won and was crowned Kalos Queen, the hotel upgraded them to the master suite on the top floor. Lucky it was the only suite on that floor, so easy to find. Walking along, Ash stopped in front of the door, but the key is in his pocket. If he let go, Serena will probably fall, and she won't be happy, but they can't stand here all night. With that, he has to get her attention. He braces one of his hands and delivers a hard but firm squeeze to the ass cheek that is in its grasp. Quickly, Serena stops the kiss, and moves her mouth next to Ash's ear, just in time for…

"AAAAARRRRRRR." Serena moaned loudly. "Ashy, you perv.". Ash blushed at that statement, he doesn't want to rush Serena into anything, she's too special for that. Serena giggled, before getting together, she would be shy and blush, but it looks like the shoe is on the other foot.

"S-sorry. Serena." Ash hastily apologised with a stutter. This caused Serena to giggle more.

"Don't worry. You're my perv, Ashy." Serena happily, reassured. She then went onto swirl her tongue around Ash's ear, and sucking on his earlobe. She has saved herself for Ash, despite many offers, she refused even a friendly peck on the cheek, but now she has him, and the Kalos Queen title, she is going to celebrate… Properly. Ash gasped and blushed more with Serena's attack on his ear.

"S-S-Serena… I-I need to-o get the… Key…" Ash stuttered and it made her giggle before letting his ear go. She sighed in disappointment.

"Where is it?" Serena asked, her tone sent a shiver down his spine.

"M-my front p-pocket." Ash stuttered. "Left side.". With that, one of Serena's arms, she has wrapped around his neck, moves. Her hand goes down his body, carefully feeling his torso, although he is still clothed… But that is easily sorted. Although she has seen him shirtless when going swimming, she hasn't gone the full way with him… That changes to night. As her hand enters the trouser pocket, she easily finds the key, but she can also feel something long, and hard, under the fabric. Serena quickly blushes realising what it is. But the blush fades and she gets a sly smile, she can't wait to see it in the flesh. When Ash felt her hand brush against his manhood, he blushed madly as he got hard.

"Here it is." Serena told Ash and brought out the key. As she went back to pecking his lips and dropping the key in his hand. Ash was able to focus enough to open the door. Ash made his way over to the bed, as he did, Serena's pecks turned into another Kalosian Kiss. Ash was absolutely exhausted and collapsed onto the bed, making sure Serena landed on top so she wouldn't get hurt. No more walking, doing interviews since Serena announced there relationship to everyone. All he had to do was enjoy this moment with Serena. His hands are now on her waist, holding her close, there tongues dancing around each other, her hands… Wait, her hands are moving over his shirt unbuttoning it.

It isn't long until his shirt is completely unbuttoned and his muscular torso is on show. Serena ends the kiss so she can stare at it. Like his muscles, he isn't too bulky, but definitely tones. Ash tries to say something but Serena seductively "ssshhh's" him, as her finger is pressed against his lips. Ash knows she's in charge.

One of her hands goes to his hair and ruffles it. It has been neatly combed for the after party, which she has grown attached to. Her other hand rubs his torso whilst she goes in to start another make out session. Serena does love his done up look, but his messy hair is one thing she has grown attached too.

After about thirty seconds Ash's arousement takes over and he becomes fully erect. When Serena felt him poke her threw the trousers, she smirked and purred. Ash blushed bright red and scurried off the bed.

"S-Sorry Serena." Ash stuttered as he tried to stand up. "I-I-I'm just g-gonna go t-toilet.". Ash rushed into the bathroom, although forgot to close the door. Ash stood in front of the toilet and started masturbating into the toilet. Serena saw this from the bed and smiled… Looks like he's ready.

Serena stood up and quietly walked into the bathroom. As she walked towards Ash, she undid her dress and it fell on the floor, she was only in small black underwear. She walked up behind Ash, and hugged him from behind. Her hands were exploring his torso. As she slowly kissed the back of his neck.

"Hmm… What ya doing Ashy?" Serena asked sweetly, followed by a peck on the cheek.

"S-Serena." Ash gasped. Serena went and pecked his cheek multiple times as her hands wandered down Ash's body, to his length. Serena gently grabbed it and gave it a few slow strokes.

"Come on Ashy. Don't let this go to waste." Serena told him seductively. "I'm sure I can put this to use in some way.". Serena stopped stroking his cock and used her thumb to circle around the tip. She closed her eyes and continued kissing him. She could believe what she was doing, but she was also desperate to feel him inside of her for the first time. Her pussy is getting wetter with more juices flowing out, soaking her pants.

Ash was enjoying this pleasurable moment. His instincts were taking over. Whilst his eyes were closed one of his hands moved over and grabbed one of Serena's double d sized, bra covered, breast. Serena couldn't last much longer. "Come on Ashy, let's get back to bed.".

They both let go, and Ash removed what was left of his clothing, dropping on the bathroom floor. Serena smiled looking at the body she will mark as her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped wrapping her legs around his torso. She continued to kiss him and grind against his stomach with her juices flowing onto his skin. Unable to restrain himself, Ash placed his hands on her ass, squeezing it. Serena moaned within the kiss and Ash walked back to the bedroom.

When next to the bed Serena jump down. She realised even though Ash was naked she still had her bra and pants on. She turned around and leaned her back against Ash's chest, grinding her ass against his cock. Ash turned his head to speak with her, but was met with another kiss.

Their tongues were dancing around each other, and Serena takes Ash's hands. She moved his hands over her breast, and guided them into a massage. Ash was so entranced that he didn't notice his hips moving back and forth, causing his cock to rub against her pussy, with only her pants in the way.

When she felt the part of his body she is desperate for, she stops the kiss and moves away from him. Ash was terrified that he went too far.

"S-S-Serena… I-I'm soo sor…" Serena stopped Ash by putting a finger to his mouth.

"It's fine Ashy… Now get on the bed." Serena ordered, full of lust. Ash gulped at Serena's tone and did as he was told. Serena was making sure Ash was watching then unclipped her bra and let it drop on the floor. Ash look in awe. Serena smirked and pulled her wet pants off.

Kicking them off, she crawled across the bed until she was on Ash's side. Cupping his check she continued slowly kissing his while she made herself comfy on Ash's side. Ash's eyes are closed, lost in the soft and delicate kisses. Serena noticed one of Ash's arm is around her back, with his hand by her thigh. While distracting her boyfriend with the kissing, she guided his hand over her women hood. On instinct he started to gently rub.

"Hmm…" Serena moaned as the hand on Ash's cheek slide down, carefully feeling Ash's abs before wrapping her fingers around Ash's cock. Serena started to firmly pump his cock, which encouraged his fingers to venture further into her womanhood. "Oh… Ashy.".

"Enjoying yourself?" Ash asked with hint of playfulness.

"Absolutely." Serena replied, filled with lust. "Let me return the favour.". She lowered her head down to his member and shoved it in her mouth best she could, getting the tip, and 3 inches in. She also used the new position to stick her ass in Ash's face, moving so she had one leg on either side of his body.

Serena went to work, running her mouth down the side of Ash's cock, while her tongue worked on lubricating it. Sliding her mouth back up his shaft, she spat any extra saliva over Ash's member. Then wrapped her hand around it, before ferociously jerking him off.

While receiving his first ever blow and hand job, Ash was completely relaxed, enjoying his girlfriends work. Serena, on the other hand, wants to be pleasured as well.

"Come on Ashy, make me feel good too." Serena pleaded. Having Serena stop the work, is not a good feeling, but Ash knows that Serena feels the same way. Grabbing Serena by the waist, he pulled her ass to his face, diving his mouth into Serena's, dripping wet, hairy women hood. "oh yes, keep going Ashy.".

Since she is enjoying her Ashy eating her out, Serena dived her head back onto Ash's cock, just the the tip though, while her hand wrapped around the shaft, quickly stroking up and down. Wanting to add more pleasure, Serena used her other hand, to grab and squeeze his balls.

Ash was enjoying Serena's work so much, that he moaned into her pussy. With the vibrations sending shivers through out her body, Serena gave an extra long suck on the tip, to let him know she is enjoying it.

The two continued like this until Ash felt something build up, he is use to the feeling, as he often relieves himself, especially since Serena can make him hard with just the simplest of actions. Ash takes his head out of Serena's women hood, who was going to protest, but Ash quickly inserted his middle and index fingers and thrusts them in and out, which is enough to please her.

"Serena... I'm close." Ash explained while panting. Serena's hand leaves his ball and directs a thumbs up in his direction. Seeing as she gets the message, he pulls his now wet fingers out, before he dived back in, temptation was too great and licked Serena's juices off of them. His taste buds came alive, wanting more of the great taste, he dived back into her women hood.

After half a minute of pleasuring each other, Ash couldn't take it anymore, and shot three pulses of hot cum into her mouth. Despite her best efforts, a small trail escaped her mouth and slide down his shaft. She was going to swallow, she had a mischievous thought.

Giving in, she released her own cum all over Ash. With a swift spin, Serena was now lying on top of him, and pressed her lips against his, before he could swallow. Once their lips were locked, Serena pushed her tongue inside his mouth and the two mouthfuls began to mix together.

After a few seconds, Ash realised what was happening and was happy to play along. Holding her by the waist, while Serena's arms wrapped around his neck, Ash sat up, with Serena also sitting up, on his lap. She wrapped her legs around his body, and the two were so close that his cock was gently touching her entrance.

Spitting the mixed cum between the two mouths, it soon becomes clear that they need air. Opening their eyes at the same moment, they both know what the other is saying. Mentally agreeing, they closed their lips, but didn't part them. Swallowing what is in their mouth, the two slowly moved into a hug. Finally their lips parted.

"Whoa..." Ash uttered. Serena noticed Ash was staring at he chest.

"Go on... Their all yours." Serena whispered seductively in his ear, before swirling her tongue in his ear. Without thinking, Ash's head moved towards her chest and he began sucking on her breast, while his hands which are planted on her ass, gave it a strong squeeze. Both were ecstatic to find, Ash's mouth landed on a nipple. "Yes Ashy, keep going.". While Serena is enjoying this, she knows it is almost time...


	3. Round 2: First time

_**A/N: This is the first time that Ash and Serena make love. Hope you enjoy it...**_

* * *

Round 2: First time…

While he kept squeezing her ass, and sucking on her nipple, his cock began twitching and was ever so slightly touching the pubic hair around her women hood. Serena was very much enjoying this and had her hands wander Ash's chest, and back. It soon became to much to handle and she pushed Ash onto his back, leaning over the top of him.

"Okay Ashy, I'm ready." She whispered seductively ending with a quick peck on the lips, then rolled onto her back, spreading her legs wide open to give him good access. Ash could only nod in agreement and quickly got up, kneeling in front of Serena as he looked at his complete naked girlfriend. Her face is as beautiful as always, flawless, her breast, so big and round and erect from his mouth sucking on them, and her women hood, surround by soaking wet hair. He lined himself up and placed his tip at the entrance, rubbing against her lips, causing Serena to moan.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Yes Ashy, I've saved myself for you." Serena confirmed. Ash was about to push in, when he realised something.

"Wait, shouldn't I put a..." Ash was cut off by Serena putting a finger over his lips.

"No Ashy, I want to feel you." Serena replied. "Not some plastic.".

"But... What if..." Ash replied in a panick and tried to move back. Serena stopped this and wrapped her leg around his waist, stopping him from escaping.

"Don't worry Ashy, I'm on the pill." Serena reassured. That was enough to put his mind at ease.

He lined himself up and looked at Serena one last time. Receiving a nod as confirmation, he started pushing in. Serena's face scrunched up at this new feelings. Feeling bad about this, Ash leaned down and kissed her. He made sure this one was gentle and delicate. He continued pushing in until he hit her wall. Slightly pulling back from the delicate kiss, he looked into her big blue eyes.

"Go on." Serena instructed. Going back for another kiss, slightly pulling back, Ash thrusted inside. Serena winced at the pain and with six inches inside, Ash stopped when he felt her flinch.

Her wet inner walls gripped around him, to Ash it felt amazing, immense pleasure surge throughout his body. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes and considered pulling out, but Serena told him not to. Soon, the pain stopped for Serena and she told him to continue.

Ash started slow, thrusting in and out of Serena's tight pussy. It didn't take long for moans of pleasure to escape both their mouths. Serena, while enjoying her boyfriend fucking her, she moved her hand down to their genitals, and began rubbing both of them to add in some more pleasure.

"Oh Ashy..." Serena moaned, closing her eyes, enjoying this feeling. While he was thrusting in and out, he, at most he got seven inchs in. He doesn't want to be too rough for their first time. Feeling him add in the extra inch, made Serena throw her hands onto the bed, scrunching the covers in her hands.

Serena was enjoying it and felt Ash kiss her again. All of this combined became too much for Serena, and she felt her stomach knot up. As he thrusted the seven inches inside of her again, she couldn't keep it in and came all over his cock.

When he felt Serena cum, Ash stopped, still inside of her. Serena's eyes were closed as she bite her lower lip, looking very happy. He then felt something touch him below. Looking down, he found Serena was rubbing their cum covered regions, trying to savour the orgasm.

Before he knew it, Serena had her arms around his neck, had him pulled on top of her, kissing him. This one was fierce and filled with passion and lust. Her tongue pushed inside his mouth, not waiting for permission. She was holding him so close that their is literally no gap, and he could of sworn that his cock went 8 inches into her. He tried to return the kiss, but she clearly had dominance.

It lasted until they needed air, and Serena let go. Ash pushed himself up, and a trail of saliva still connected there lips. Serena used her fingers to split the trail into two parts, and lead the lower half into her mouth, swallowing it in front of Ash. The display was enough to make Ash get harder inside of her.

Smirking as she felt Ash's cock twitch, she knows that she is still horny, and only Ash can satisfy her. She pushed her self up, but not so that Ash would leave her, below, and kissed his check, delicately. Then placed her lips next to his ear.

"Ashy... Fuck me." She ordered and she fell back on to her back.

Hearing the order, made a smile grow on his face. He started thrusting in and out of her. While he made sure to go at a medium pace, and only get eight inches in, as he doesn't want to hurt Serena.

He continued to thrust in and out, encouraged by Serena's moans of pleasure. Bringing one hand to her breast, which were violently shaking from Ash's penetration, he pinched her nipple, which was still red from his previous sucking, which earnt a surprised but pleasured yelp from Serena.

It wasn't long until he felt her walls clamp down on his cock, followed by her cumming again. He looked towards her beautiful face, and had to move his hands off her breasts to steady him. Looking at her face made Ash confused, she was looking at the six inches still in her with a frown on her face.

Ash didn't know what the matter was, and before he could ask, Serena, in one swift movement, rolled Ash onto his back, with Serena on top. She bent down and softly kissed his lips, raising her ass in the air, making it so only the tip was still inside of her. She opened her mouth in the kiss, inviting his tongue to explore her mouth.

Ash gladly let his tongue slip into her mouth. He may not know what Serena is planning, but he is just going to enjoy it. While he locked lips with her, his hands moved over to her waist.

While his tongue continued to explore her mouth, his hands crept over and were planted on her ass, squeezing it lightly. Serena moaned in the kiss before pulling away, before straightening up and looking down at Ash, with his tip still in side.

"I'm sorry Ash, I've been the only one cumming." Serena apologised, she then reached down and stroked his cock a few times, but never took the tip out. She let go and winked at him. "But now I'm going to ride your juicy cock until you fill me with your warm thick cum.".

Ash nodded in understanding, and Serena winked one last time. Placing her hands on his abs to steady herself, she thrusted herself down on his cock, getting all ten inches in, whilst fitting the last few in were painful, it was also completely worth it.

She stay sat down with all his cock in her for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling. Ash placed his hands on her waist and that told her that she has a promise to fulfil. She began moving up and down, and both moaned as she picked up speed.

Serena continued riding Ash's cock. Ash's hands wiggled around from her waist to her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. "Oh, Ashy..." Serena moaned. Ash's finger wiggled its way inside her ass, making Serena let out a surprised but pleasured gasp. "You love my ass, don't you Ashy.".

"Oh yes, yes." Ash moaned as Serena continued to ride him.

"Well, keep this up, and I'll give you a special treat." Serena winked at him. As she slammed back down, Ash felt his cock twitch. Serena felt it too, and she tightened around him.

"Serena... I'm close..." Ash gasped.

"Me too." Serena panted. "Finish me... Off.". As she pleaded the last words, she fell down on to Ash, who started to buckle his hips, thrusting all the way in and out with great stamina. Serena began sucking on Ash's neck. It soon became to much and she came all over Ash's cock. Ash couldn't hold on, and thrusted all the way in. His finger dug deeper into her ass, and he shot his load into his girlfriend.

As he finished releasing his load into Serena, his semi hard cock slipped out. He could've sworn Serena mumbled something about pulling out so fast. She rolled off the top of Ash, and cuddled up to Ash's side.

Her hand was resting on Ash's abs, as his arm, wrapped around her. She soon found Ash's hand planted on her ass. While it is obvious that Ash has a thing for her backside, Serena also enjoys the things Ash has done to it, holding it, squeezing it, even sticking his finger inside of it although he has never hurt her, which she is happy about but when pleasuring herself in the past, she has often hit her own ass, finding it very pleasurable, and she hopes Ash will agree to spank her, as they both seem to share this fetish, but this night is far from over, she has a lot of things planned for tonight... And other nights to follow.

While she was thinking about having Ash spank her ass, her hand wondered down to her women hood, which still has cum leaking out of it. On instinct, she started playing with herself, even to the point where she moaned, which caught Ash's attention.

"My queen looks happy with herself." Ash commented as he pecked her cheek.

Serena removed her hand, blushing lighting from being caught masturbating. She then thought of an idea. She put her cum cover fingers in Ash's mouth, who started sucking on them. It was a little weird for Ash, who was tasting his own cum, but Serena's was also there, and he loved the taste of hers.

"I am... Thanks to my brave knight." Serena replied, happily, as she pecked Ash's cheek in return. Ash blushed as she pulled her fingers, which Ash cleaned out of his mouth. She giggle, and was ready to go again, but she needs to test something first.

When planning this night, she remembers reading that if she shaves her private area then it is more pleasurable, and she wants to test it. Now that she has experiance what its like with hair, she has to try it without. She sat up and moved her legs over the edge of the bed, ready to stand up.

Ash sat up behind her, and started kissing her next. His hands moved over her breasts, massaging them as he continued to kiss all over her neck. Serena moaned in response, as she threw her head back. She then felt Ash's cock hit the top of her ass. Looking at it, she can see that it is getting hard again, but isn't fully erect.

"Oh Ashy..." Serena moaned from his actions. Ash stopped kissing her, to reply.

"Yes, my queen." Ash replied. Looks like they have a little foreplay with the Kalos queen and her brave knight. Serena sighed, she hates to leave his side, especially as he started such an arousing moment, but she wants to test this theory of hers.

"I need to go to the bathroom, Ashy." Serena admitted.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ash asked, scared that he made her uncomfortable.

"No Ashy." Serena replied with a peck on the cheek, Ash relaxed with the reassurance. "I just need to do something.".

"Okay, my queen." Ash replied and pecked her cheek. "Just call if you need me.". Serena stood up and turned to look at him.

"I will, my brave knight." Serena replied as she bent down and gave him another kiss on the lips. As she withdrew and stood, she noticed he still wasn't fully erect again, and gave him a seductive smile. "But, my brave knight. Make sure your sword is ready, as I'm not done with you.".

Hearing Serena's commanded and promise that they would be having, at least, one more round made Ash erect again. Serena gave him a wink and turned around towards the bathroom, making sure to sway her hips as she walked.

It was too much for Ash, who started jerking himself off, while it couldn't match the real experiance, he needed to relieve himself and he didn't even care about the fact that his cock was still covered in their combined cum.

Whilst in the bathroom, Serena closed the door, and pulled out of her bag a razor and shaving cream, although this was her first time shaving, down there, she read how to do it properly, before hand. While she was nervous, the thought of the extra pleasure she would get from Ash's hands, tongue and cock was enough motivation and she started to shave her pussy, not long until she can experiance the extra pleasure first hand... and tongue.


	4. Round 3: Shower Time

**_A/N: The couple move their love making to the bathroom._**

* * *

Round 3: Shower Time

While Serena was doing, who knows what in the bathroom, Ash just finished shooting his third load into the bedside bin. While not the ideal way to dispose of his cum, he doesn't have any tissues to clean it up, like he would normally use when masturbating, he can use a bush like when on the road and Serena is in the bathroom, so he can't shoot it into the toilet.

In the bathroom, Serena was sat on the toilet, with the lid down, and just finished having her pussy. She through the razor and cream into the sink, next to the toilet, and smiled that she has done it. Now she can have pleasure her, to see if it really does make a difference.

"Ashy, can you come her please." Serena requested in a singing tone.

Ash stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. As soon as he saw Serena sat on the toilet, his cock became semi erect again. Serena had her legs spread, but her arms were on the lid, blocking his view of her pussy, with her breasts squeezed between her arms. Ash walked over to her, and kneeled in front of her.

"Yes, my queen." Ash replied, looks like they can continue the foreplay.

Serena smiled and moved her hands under his chin. She swiftly lifted his head, and pulled him into another kiss. He got a quick glance at what she did, before his eyes were locked with hers. She inserted her tongue and it danced around Ash's, only pulling back when they need air.

Now Ash got a good look at what Serena did. Her once hair covered pussy was complete shaven, he could even make out some pink within her pussy. He kneeled down and moved his head, mindlessly towards it. Serena smiled seeing his reaction.

"Well Ash, what do you think?" Serena asked, sweetly.

"It's beautiful Serena." Ash replied. "But why did you do it?".

"Its suppose to make it more pleasurable." Serena replied, with a wink. "I wanted to give it a try.".

"Should we test it then?" Ash asked. Serena replied by sliding forward so her pussy was right in front of his face. Ash wanted to dive right in, but he needs proper permission to do so.

"Please Ash... Make me feel goooooooood!" Serena moaned the last word as Ash threw his face into her pussy. As he stuck his tongue into her folds, and went to work, eating Serena out.

Serena threw her head back in total bliss. In an attempt to further her pleasure, Serena put her hand on the back of Ash's head, and pushed him deeper into her pussy, which had the desired effect.

Ash's tongue dived into her pussy, and he explored as much as he could. As his tongue flicked around, he found some sensitive parts, which caused Serena to release more of her juices. While small amounts landed in his mouth, Ash was too busy pleasuring Serena, and most of the juices just hit his face.

While Serena was enjoying Ash's work, she wanted to have a big release. She came up with a plan, and pushed Ash back. Ash landed on his ass, sitting on the floor facing Serena, who climbed down from the toilet, and crawled over him, making Ash lie down on his back. She sat on his head, and started humping his face.

Ash continued to eat Serena out, as she humped his face. Ash found this incredibly arousing, as he grew hard again. Serena moaned loudly as it all came too much for her and she released her orgasm all over Ash's face. Serena started shaking as she moved down and lay on Ash's side, with the two embracing each other.

"You... Was amazing." Serena panted as her breathing returned to normal. Looking at Ash, she found him whipping up some of her cum with his finger and eating.

"And you... Taste amazing." Ash replied. Serena smiled and got a very dirty, but very arousing idea. She rolled on top of Ash, and found him licking around his mouth, as far as his tongue could reach. Serena smiled and pecked his tongue, making it withdraw into his mouth, and swallow the little cum he collected.

"Let me help you." Serena whispered seductively. Serena lowered her head, and started licking Ash's face. Once she was sure, she collected all of her come off his face, she used her hand to open his mouth, and slowly spat the cum into his mouth.

While it was weird, tasting her own cum, it was arousing for both Ash and Serena. Without another word, they entered another intense make-out session. Their tongues quickly entered a battle of dominance. Wrapping their arms around each other. Serena rolled onto her back, and Ash ended up on top. Soon they parted for the need of air.

Ash kneeled above Serena, and placed his cock against her hairless pussy. He rubbed the tip against her lips, causing more juice to spill out. A soft moan escaped Serena's mouth, she really wants to feel him inside her again, but she knows he needs permission.

"Go on Ashy, put it in me..." Serena pleaded as she closed her eyes. She expected him to go right in, but after a few moments she realised he still hadn't entered her. She opened her eyes, to see Ash, picking her up bridal style.

"Serena... I just thought a bathroom floor isn't very special... Or comfortable." Ash explained, nervously. Serena felt tear well up in her eyes at Ash's thoughtfulness, she was so horny that she would've took him anywhere, she lifted her head and planted a delicate kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Ashy." Serena replied. She felt truly lucky to have him, most guys probably would've took her on the floor and not thinking about the setting. Also, most guys probably would've tried to have her before this point, but Ash has always been careful not to push her into anything.

"I only want you to be comfy, Serena." Ash replied and started walking back to the bedroom. His hand, near her pussy crept closer, and he started rubbing two fingers against her pussy, Serena moaned in pleasure. She threw her head back in bliss, and she quickly spotted the shower. A sly smile grew on her face.

She pulled herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his stomach. She pecked his lips. Ash stopped on the spot, placed his hands on her ass, giving it a firm squeeze, causing a moan to escape her mouth.

"Ashy... I think I'm being a little dirty girl." Serena whined, seductively. She licked his cheek to emphasis her point. "Can you try and fix that, with a shower?". She pushed her tongue inside his mouth, before pulling out after 10 seconds. "Your queen needs her big brave knight, to..." Serena trailed off, as she became cloud by the thought of Ash sticking his whole length inside her, while the hot steamy water run down their bodies, going faster and faster without mercy. Her arousment took over. "Just get in the shower and fuck me.".

Ash gulped at the change in Serena's tone, and quickly obeyed. He walked over to the glass shower, Serena stuck her tongue back down his throat, showing her dominance as he prepares the demands she left him. Walking over to the shower, his hand started fiddling with the panel, but it was hard to focus because of Serena's current actions.

He was able to get the shower on. He stepped inside and the cold water hit Serena's back. She jerked back at the cold water, pulling out of the kiss. The water started running down their body's and soon it became hot and steam. Serena knew she wanted Ash to start, but also knows he wouldn't just have his way with her.

"Please Ashy..." Serena pleaded. "Fuck me.".

Ash, hearing all he needs, went to work. He had to slightly lower Serena so her pussy was at his cock's level. He pushed her against the glass, and he was sure, if he could see from the other side, Serena's big beautiful round ass would be spread out across it.

In one swift movement, he pushed his cock back inside her tight wet pussy. Due to cumming multiple times already, he had no problems entering. He pushed in, only seven inches, as his full length could've hurt considering she has only taken it in fully after they built up momentum.

Ash started thrusting in and out at a steady pace keeping her between his body and the glass. As he was thrusting, it caused her breast to bounce wildly. Seeing the dripping breast, that begged for Ash to squeeze, and suck on them. Unfortunately, Ash had his hands-on Serena's ass and couldn't move them too much.

He has a devilish idea, and decides to put it into action. As he continues to thrust in and out, he subtly moved his hand so his fingers were near her butt hole. Serena felt the finger poke her ass hole, and looked at Ash, who was wearing a smirk.

He thrusted his whole cock inside her tight pussy, as she threw her head back in total bliss, Ash pushed his middle and index fingers inside her ass hole. Serena moaned as her neck came into show. While Ash may not be able to work on her breast, he can her neck. Ash threw his head into Serena's neck and started: kissing, sucking and biting it. Serena moaned as Ash continued to thrust in and out.

"Harder! Harder!" Serena order as she was in total bliss.

Ash picked up the speed and continued to ram his full length in and out of her tight pussy. Serena moaned loudly as her head went back as far as the glass wall would let her. Right now, she feels amazing, the boys she loves is sucking on her neck, while pumping in and out, and even fulfilling her fetish of her ass all in one go. Unable to last much longer, she clamped down on Ash's cock. Ash felt this and knew what was coming. With one last push, he stuffed his full-length in. His fingers dug deeper into her ass, as he sucked even hard on her neck.

"Cumming!" Serena yelled, a moment before she released her juices all over his cock. Serena slumped into Ash, as she rode the highs of her orgasm. She almost couldn't feel the water from the shower. She loved that Ash still kept his cock inside, but she isn't ready to go again. Ash continued sucking on her neck.

Ash stopped sucking and moved his mouth away. Looking at what he's done, Ash smiled and licked the new mark on his girlfriend. Serena gasped in both pleasure and pain, as she realises what Ash has done. He gave her a hickey. She gentle touched it, and...

"Oh Ashy..." Serena moaned, getting off of Ash, and standing on her own feet for the first time since entering the shower. She pulled Ash into a tight hug and nuzzled her cheek against his peck. "I love you.".

"I love you too." Ash replied, pecking her forehead. Serena felt Ash's cock poke her entrance again, making her look down. Serena realised two things. One, she is ready to go again, and two, she still has cum running down her leg. Remembering she is in the shower, she got a heavenly idea.

"Ashy, could you reach the shower head down, please." Serena asked sweetly, pecking his lips. Ash nodded in response and went to lift the shower head down. As Ash looked to Serena to pass it over, he saw her sat on the floor, masturbating.

"Whatcha doing?" Ash asked rhetorically. Sitting next to her. One of his hands is holding the shower head, while he uses his other hand to start masturbating, seeing Serena doing the same thing. Serena stopped pleasuring herself, and grabbed the shower head from Ash.

"I am going to clean out pussy, so we can go back to bedroom and start again." Serena sexily replied, winked at Ash. Ash's cock began to twitch at Serena's words, as he is ready to go again.

Serena used one hand point the shower directly into her pussy, and used the other to spread her lips, cleaning out all the cum that was left. Ash started pumping faster as he watched Serena, finding it very arousing.

Closing his eyes, he continued to pleasure himself, whilst his free hand moved over to one of Serena's dripping wet breasts. Massaging it, caused Serena to moan even louder than she was from the shower alone.

Moving her head over to Ash's, she is sure she has cleaned out any remain cum. She continued to use the shower to pleasure herself, while she once again locked lips with Ash, which quickly became a battle of dominance with their tongues.

After a couple of minutes, they both came at the same type, because of their masturbating, and had to part their lips to catch their breath. Although she only just came, Serena felt the desire to have Ash enter her again. Seeing that her cleaning went to waste, she came up with a plan.

Standing up right in front of Ash, she seductively gestured Ash to also stand up, which he did. Serena passed him shower head before stepping away to get her own body wash and shampoo, which is in her travel bag she left in the bathroom.

"Ash's, put the shower head back up there, please." Serena requested, sweetly. Ash gulped at her tone and quick did as he was asked. Once he did, Serena opened his hand and squeezed a load of body wash into it. "Now, can you please help me. I need to get clean.".

Ash nodded his head in agreement as he split the body wash into both of his hands. Without a word, he started rubbing the body wash all over her body, while Serena lifted her hands in the air and just enjoyed Ash feeling her.

As his hands moved over her ass; breasts; thighs; and pussy, Ash paid extra attention and squeezed them firmly (or in her pussy's case, quickly inserted to fingers). It took Ash longer then it normally takes Serena to apply body wash, but she didn't mind and just enjoyed the groping, and it quickly made Ash hard again.

Once her body was washed, Serena quickly also cleaned her hair as well. "Okay Ashy, I'm gonna go and get ready, make sure you hurry.". Serena gave him a peck on the lips. She left the shower and grabbed one of the towers to dry herself. Looking back in the shower, she saw Ash quickly washing himself and decided to give him a show. She called him to look, and when he did. She put her towel between her legs, and started rubbing it back on forth. She smiled seeing his cock twitch again. She wrapped the towel around her body again, and left, blowing Ash one final kiss.

Ash quickly hurried up washing himself, ready for the next round.


	5. Round 4: Blindfold P 1

**_A/N: This is the first and only two-parter for this fic. Sorry it's on the shorter side._**

* * *

 _Round 4: Blindfold P. 1_

Ash walked out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair and upper body is still wet, but he is egar to return to his girlfriend. Upon entering the room, the sight made him hard once more.

Serena was sat in the arm chair, which was over by the TV, masturbating whilst moaning Ash's name. Since her eyes are closed, Ash quietly sneaked behind her, and placed his head next to her neck, where her hickey was left.

"Oh Ashy..." Serena moaned, as she pumped three of her own fingers in and out of her. Of course, she couldn't match Ash's actual length, but she seemed to be enjoying her own work.

"Yes my queen." Ash replied, licking her hickey. Serena gasped and blushed in response. Once the pleasurable pain from her hickey disappeared, she smiled seductively.

"Take a seat, my brave knight." Serena requested, standing. Ash was quick to follow his queens instructions, and Serena sat on his knee. She placed one hand on his cheek, pulling them into another kalosian kiss, while her other hand moved to his cock, giving him a slow and delicate hand job.

Ash gladly returned the kiss, which had their tongues dance around each others mouth. While one of his hand gave Serena's ass a firm squeeze, and the other one moved over to her breast to do the same. Serena moaned into the kiss, as more juices spilt out.

Serena slightly pulled back and gently guided Ash's hands over to the arm rest of the chair. Ash was going to say something, but Serena shushed him and kneeled, with either leg aside of Ash's body, leaning over Ash. His rock hard cock rubbed against Serena's pussy, and Serena had to hold in her moans and instincts to shove it inside.

"Ashy..." Serena pecked Ash's nose while ruffling his wet hair. "I recently had a dirty dream... And I want to make it come true with you.".

"Okay sweetie." Ash replied. He too has had a few dirty dreams that he would like to make real, and is happy for Serena to do it. "What is this dream?".

"Hehehe, see." Serena giggled. "All it was, was us pleasuring each other, but while one of us works, the other one has a blindfold on so they can't see.". Serena's hand moved down Ash's body feeling his abs. Her hand grabbed something pink from the chair cousin. It was a night eye cover.

"Um..." Ash looked uneasy. The 'blindfold' Serena wants to use is her pink eye cover. He is happy to partake in her dirty dream, but this might be a little small for his head. Serena pecked his lips before continuing.

"Don't worry Ashy, no one will see you wearing it..." Serena whispered seductively, before sucking on his earlobe for a good five seconds. "Except me while I use your big juicy cock on any one of my tight dirty holes to give you pleasure.".

Ash no longer cared about it being too small for his head and quickly put it on his head. Serena guided his hand onto the arms of the chair before pulling the eye cover over his eyes, herself.

"Now be a good boy Ash, and just relax." Serena whisper, pecking his nose. "And keep your hands on the arms... I promise to take care of you.".

Ash relaxed and was expecting Serena to move straight to the main event, but was surprised when he felt Serena get off the chair. Unsure about her next action, he felt her wrap her and around his cock and start quickly pumping his already erect dick.

While giving him a hand job Serena knelled in front of him. Letting go of his cock, she put his cock in between her breasts and started moving them up and down. As the tip of his cock came near her mouth, she would lick it.

Ash couldn't be sure what Serena was doing, but he could make a good guess. All he knew was that he liked the pleasure Serena was causing him. Ash moaned as a little pre cum leaked out of his tip.

When Serena saw the pre cum leak out, onto her breast, she had a dirty idea. While she wouldn't get to taste her treat again, just the thought of Ash's reaction is enough to convince her to do this.

Letting go of her breasts, Serena dived down on his member. She tried to get it as far in her mouth as possible but she could only get six inches in before she started to gag. She was still surprised she could fit this length into her pussy.

She went to work on Ash's cock and gave him a blow job to the best of her ability. When she felt it twitch in her mouth, Serena knew he was close and retracted her mouth so only the tip was left in. She started giving him a hand job while her tongue worked on the tip.

"Serena... I'm gonna cum." Ash warned. Serena took the tip out of her mouth and continued her hand job. Before long Ash was spraying cum all over her body. It sprayed over her face, breasts and stomach before it dripped down to her pussy.

When she felt the cum around her pussy, she wanted to feel him in side her again. She quickly gave his limp cock a furious hand job, desperate to make him hard again, Ash moaned and within thirty seconds, he was hard again.

Serena sat on Ash's chest and guided his cock over to her pussy, rubbing the tip against her pussy lips. Teasing it in, Serena sat down and got his whole length inside in one take. She gasped and waited while she became accustomed to his full length.

Once ready, she placed her hands behind her, on Ash's abs and started to bounce up and down on his length. Going from having all of him inside of her to only having the tip. Steadily picking up speed as she moaned in pleasure.

"Oh arceus, Serena." Ash groaned, clearly enjoying the pleasure which he can't see. "Your so tight.".

"And your so big." Serena moaned as she continued to ride her boyfriend, she decided the only problem with this position is that she can't kiss Ash. She felt his hands grab onto her waist to help support her. "No Ashy... When I have the blindfold... You can touch me however... You like... For now... Just... Enjoy.". She said the last word by slamming down on his dick one last time.

Ash's hands moved onto the arms of the chair and Serena swiftly turned around. Locking lips again, she slowed down her bounces while riding his cock, using every muscle she could to tighten around his member. She realised the cum she sprayed over her was starting to dry up, so unfortunately this round will need to end soon if she wants to see Ash see her cum covered body.

Lucky she has a good reason to finish as the slow tight movement has brought her another orgasm. Part of her is upset that Ash can last so much longer then she can, but that same fact makes her happy as she can remember reading some guys can't last long at all and can only go for one round. Going all the way down to his base, she came all over his cock.

Locking lips in a passionate dance of tongues, Serena finally removed the blindfold of Ash's eyes, she withdrew from the kiss and stood up taking his cock out of her. She stood in front of him, striking a sexy pose with a wink.

"What do you think, Ashy?" Serena asked sexily.

Ash stood up and stared at her with an look which said he was the Meowth who got the cream. He grabbed Serena by the ass and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Serena moaned into the kiss, enjoying Ash groping her. She felt both his cock and his tongue, asking for permission to enter. She pushed him out of the embrace.

"Slow down Ashy, here." She threw his a small towel. "Why don't you clean me up, then it is your turn to have have your way.".

Ash went to work cleaning his own cum off her body, making sure to squeeze both her breasts through the towel then rub her pussy with it.

"Okay Ash." Serena panted ready for him to take her again. She slide the eye cover on and jumped into Ash's arms. Planting a delicate kiss on his cheek she then whispered. "You better not be gentle.".


	6. Round 5: Blindfold P 2

**_A/N: This is the second part of this two parter._**

* * *

 _Round 5: Blindfold P. 2_

"Did you mean what you said?" Ash whispered with a hint of dominance as he squeezed her ass, making Serena whimper in pleasure. "I can do whatever with your beautiful body?".

"Yes Ashy..." Serena whispered as she hugged Ash tighter. She felt one of his hands leave her ass before he slapped the cheek hard, causing her to moan.

Ash carried her over to the bed and lowered her down so she was lying on her side. He moved his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "Open wide.". Serena opened her mouth. "I didn't mean your mouth." Ash whispered again, before spanking her ass again.

"Ooh fuck..." Serena moaned. Ash moved down to her legs and lift the top one onto his shoulder while kneeling over the other one. He can remember in one of her performances she did the full splits so this wouldn't be too much for her.

He spanked her ass one more time, which caused her to moan. He also grabbed his cock and rubbed the tip against her pussy lips. "Are you ready?". Serena bite her lower lip and nodded wanting him inside of her once again.

Slowly, Ash put his tip into her wet puss. Slowly he pushed in, holding onto her shoulders for leverage. Before long he had all of his cock inside his girlfriend, Serena gasped as this position made him go even deeper than before, she would get him to fuck her this way again. Ash leaned down licked her ear before whispering. "You're going to still this tomorrow, I promise.".

Serena moaned as Ash started shaking her body. Thrusting in and out, Serena moaned as she tried to get accustomed to the rough pounding. Serena gasped when she felt Ash spank her ass again, making her pussy clamp down. Ash continued his rough pounding, despite the tighter hole.

"Fuuuuuck..." Serena moaned as she came over Ash. The orgasm was strong enough to push Ash's cock out of her hole. She was panting heavily as she rolled onto her back. One hand moved down to her puss, rubbing it while riding the last of her orgasm. Her other hand went to remove her blindfold, but Ash stopped her.

"Hold on Serena, I wore that thing until you came yourself." Ash whispered before pecking her lips. "Surely you should wait until I've cummed, and filled one of your beautiful little holes.".

"Okay Ashy." Serena smiled as she spread her legs and arms to make a star shape. "Fill me up.". Ash smiled as he kneeled next to her, she really is beautiful. He grabbed one of her large breast and shook it as he squeezed it. Serena gasped in response.

"I will do just that." Ash whispered, before ending with a peck on the lips. Climbing off the bed, he grabbed Serena by the waist and with one big tug pulled her so her bottom was hanging over the edge. With another stong tug, he flipped her over. With her legs on the ground he used his own legs to spread them some more, giving himself better access. He squeezed an ass check before placing his cock at her entrance and placed his mouth near her ear. "Are you ready?".

Serena bit her lower lip and nodded her head slightly. As smiled as he stood up behind her, while he can't see her beautiful face and giant tits, he does get a pleasant view of her ass. He doesn't know why both of them share the same fetish of her ass but part of him is tempted to stick his cock in there. Deciding to leave that dirty thought at the back of his mind for now, he grabbed her waist and pulled her back as he stuck his entire length into her pussy.

"Oh Arceus..." Serena gasped.

Like the previous position, this one is having Ash get in deep. Moving Serena's body in time with his thrusts he soon got to a top speed, he closed his eyes and threw his head back as he moved in and out of Serena's tight pussy. The combination sounds of wet skin slapping against each other and Serena's moans encouraged him to continue.

As he stuck his cock in, it was like Serena's pussy was sucking him in not wanting him to let go. "Kiss me." Serena gasped as she turned her head and puckered her lips to make out. Ash looked at her desperation and decided to have some fun. He moved his head over to hers, while picking up thrusting speed. In reaction, Serena gasped. Ash used her open mouth and stuck his tongue in her mouth, but didn't connect lips. He used his tongue to guild Serena's out of her mouth.

Ash continued to hit Serena's tongue with his while thrusting in and out of her. Serena whined that she wasn't getting to kiss him. After a couple of minutes Ash knew he was getting close. He gave Serena a warning in his own way, and slapped her ass. Serena understood that message.

"I'm close too, Ashy." Serena panted as her toes curled up and clutched the bed cover, withdrawing her tongue. Ash felt her walls tighten around his cock and he knew what was to follow. He shoved his entire length inside as Serena came over him.

Milking his cock, Ash couldn't hold it in and shot his load inside of her. He pulled out and fell onto the bed as Serena took the eye cover off and cuddled up next to him, neither saying and just panting as they tried to recover.

"That was, amazing." Serena praised her boyfriend.

Right now, she felt so lucky. It seems like he can do anything right in the bedroom. His tongue is perfect and she never imagined he would be so good at oral and the fact that he can make her come twice for every time he cums once means she is very lucky in the bedroom. Even though she would love him no matter what his body was like or his bedroom skills, the six-pack formed from years of travelling and his ten-inch cock doesn't hurt either. Not to mention, he can perform whether taking slow and gentle or rough and fast but that doesn't mean she has forgotten his refusal to kiss her before their last release. She doesn't like to be teased.

Lifting her head up from his chest she quickly moved her lips onto his as she started a passionate make out session. Ash realised he should've seen this coming considering that Serena has always enjoyed kissing, ever since getting together. Whether on the road, at the Pokemon Centre or at night when cuddling before sleep they spent most of their time with their lips locked. Not that he would ever complain about kissing the most beautiful person on the planet.

As the couple continued to make out, Serena wrapped her arms around Ash's neck to deepen the kiss while Ash's arms wrapped around her back and his hands grabbed her ass. The couple started rolling around on the bed, not focusing on anything other than the person they love.


	7. Round 6: On The Floor

_**A/N: Nothing much to say, sorry for the long delay, I don't know when the next chapter will be, enjoy...**_

* * *

 _Round 6: On The Floor_

As the couple continued to roll around on the bed, they only deepened there kiss. Serena was on her back with Ash on top on the edge of the bed but neither noticed as they had their eyes closed, just enjoying the make-out session. Serena, wanting to be on top, twisted her body as the couple rolled over again. This time, they ended up falling off the bed with Ash cushioning Serena from the fall. The couple stopped and looked at each other for a moment before both burst out laughing. After a couple of minutes, the laughter calmed down and Serena nuzzled her face against Ash's chest.

"My hero..." She whispered.

"Hehehe, it was nothing. Really." Ash blushed in response. Honestly, he had no time to react and it was just luck that he was under her. Of course, if it was the other way around and Serena got hurt then he would never forgive himself.

Serena smiled as she looked at her boyfriend, this is why she loves him. He is so selfless and compassionate. It is also why he is the only person she is happy to share her body with... Speaking off, despite their combined fresh cum running out of her pussy, she is ready for another go. She gently pressed her lips onto Ash's cheek before crawling off him and across the floor a little away.

Ash saw her on her hands and knees and she looked over her shoulder with a smirk. She wiggled her ass at him and winked before saying, "Come on Ashy...". Ash gulped before crawling up to her as well. Kneeling behind her he grabbed her hips and placed his twitching tip next to her folds.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" Ash asked.

"Yes Ashy, please I want you to go all ouuuuuuuuut!" She practically screamed the last word as Ash pulled her hips back and thrusted forward, sticking his whole length into his girlfriend. With both of there cum from before leaking out of her pussy, Ash was able to slide in although it was still a tight fit.

Ash quickly picked up his speed as he thrusted in and out of his girlfriend. Serena was moaning as he moved her body in time with his thrusts. The only noises in the room are Serena's moans, the wet skin slapping together and Ash's grunts as he went all out on his girlfriend. Despite her asking for it, Ash couldn't help but think he was being to rough. That was before she turned her head over her shoulder with a lustful look in her eye.

"You could've let me finish my sentence, ya know." Serena told her boyfriend. Despite wanting to sound annoyed, the rough fuck she was recieving meant most of it came out in moans and she took a break between each word because of the thrusts.

Ash smirked in return before letting go of her hips with one hand as he seemed to speed up. Using his now free hand, he grabbed a bunch of Serena's hair before tugging it back. This action caused Serena to remain kneeling while her back was against Ash's chest. As he let go of her her, he brought his arm around her chest to stop her from falling back down. Squeezing her breast, he made sure to pinch the nipple. Serena gasped as both her breast and pussy received the rough treatment.

Taking advantage of the open mouth, he locked lips with her. Using his tongue, he kept her tongue at bay as he explored her mouth while keeping up with the rough fucking and nipple pinch. He got a mischievous idea and let her tongue explore his mouth but the moment it entered he pulled away, sucking on her tongue.

Serena moaned as she felt herself cum again. Ash noticed what was about to happen and stuck his full length inside moments before Serena came all over him. He let go of her breasts and brought her into a hug as she recovered with them sitting down.

"That was... Amazing..." Serena panted as her hand ran across Ash's peck as he held her in his arms. She truly is a lucky girl when it comes to the bedroom... Er, floor. Not only does she have the boy she has always loved but he is great at everything they have tried tonight.

"Glad you liked it." Ash smirked as he felt his cock twitch for more action.

Serena smiled and sat up. Spinning on his lap she wrapped her legs around his torso while she started another make out session. Right now she is too tired to go again and her pussy needs a break, plus she just enjoys kissing.

Ash happily returned the kiss and while Serena's hands explored his torso and back, his hands squeezed her beautiful round butt. Serena moaned into the kiss as she enjoyed the groping. Her eyes shot open when she felt Ash's cock slide against her ass hole. She was trying to think of a way to make Ash feel as good as he has been making her feel, and was going to give him a blow job but he has already had one tonight and considering they share the same fetish that would nice to try. Reluctantly, she slightly pulled away from the kiss.

"Please Ashy... Stick it in my ass." Serena practically begged. Ash's cock seemed to like that idea as it grew harder at the mention of penetrating Serena's beautiful bubble butt and while Ash likes the sound of it too, he is also concerned about his girlfriend.

"Are you sure Serena?" Ash asked filled with concern. "Isn't anal suppose to hurt?".

"So are spanks, and you will definitely be giving more of them to me at some point." Serena replied with a look of lust in her eyes.

Ash looked at his girlfriend and realised she had already made her mind up. While he is happy at the prospect of fucking the part of Serena which is the key to his fetish, he wants to make it as painless as possible. While his cum covered cock should slide in with easy, he will need to make her ass hole wet.

In one quick movement, Ash lifted Serena up and placed her on all fours. She let out a small squeal of excitement. While not sure how this will go, she is expecting a similar pleasurable pain that is caused from spanks combined with the pleasure from normal intercourse. With her eyes closed in anticipation, she failed to noticed Ash sit behind her. Ash smiled when he saw his girlfriends face, she won't be expecting this.

Using his hands, he pulled her ass cheeks apart and opened up her beautiful hole. A quick glance at her face showed she was eager to get fucked in that hole. Smiling at his girlfriend, he dived in with his tongue to wetten the hole up for his cock. Serena was surprised that Ash would preform oral on her ass but is happy with how his skillful tongue is preforming.

"Fuck yeah..." Serena moaned as her arms gave way.

It was here that Serena and Ash realised the same thing, Serena's ass hole is her biggest weak spot by far seeing as she could handle the trio of a rough fucking, nipple pinch and sucking of her tongue while not loosing strength but the same can't be said for the actions being preformed on her ass. Her legs were able to stay in the same position but she had her head resting on her arms with the knew position sticking her ass out even more.

After a couple of minutes, Ash had to take his tongue out to catch his breath. Realising he still had some work to do, he spat a large blob of cool spit onto her ass hole. With this action, Serena's eyes burst open but before she could respond, Ash stuck his pointer and middle finger in to start wetting further in her ass.

"Oh Ashy..." Serena moaned.

While she was looking forward to having Ash's cock fill that hole, she can't deny that first receiving oral and now a fingering in her ass is an amazing feeling. Although she realised Ash has been doing the work for the last couple of goes. Once he has had his way with her ass, she would need to make it up since last time she was in control, she only kept going until she came. She might not be able to last as long as her boyfriend but that doesn't mean she has to stop with her own orgasm. Plus, they could share the work load. They have already tried a sixty nine but surely they can do other double acts but for now she is being brought to another climax just with the oral and fingering on her ass.

"Please Ashy... I can't last much longer..." Not only did Serena warn him, but Ash noticed her pussy was dripping with fresh juices since she was close. Ash took his fingers out of her ass and saw her eyes were closed with her mouth slightly open with light panting. He petted her ass as he kneeled behind her.

"Okay Serena, I don't know what this will feel like. Are you ready?" Ash warned as he placed his tip next to her ass hole.

"Yes Ashy. I trust you." Serena replied as she turned her head to look him. Ash placed his hands on her waist as he slowly started pushing his cock inside. As Serena felt the tip enter and her ass get stretched, she brought Ash in for another kiss but instead of a battle of tongues, this one was passionate as more of his cock explored her ass.

He continued to push in as he kissed Serena and noticed a small tear appear in her eyes. He can remember that it was painful when he first penetrated her pussy and hopefully once she is use to it, she will get the pleasure he is receiving. With six inches in her ass, Ash stopped and just returned the kiss as Serena became accustomed to the feeling. He too was getting use to this feeling. In a lot of way, this was the same as her pussy but in many others it is different. It is much hard to move around since her pussy is so wet but the friction is also much stronger and that is causing more pleasure. In the end, Ash doesn't mind as long as Serena is happy.

As he pulled away from the kiss, he used his thumb to wipe the tear away. "We don't have to do this, Serena. I will stop if you want me to.".

"No Ashy..." Serena replied with determination. He is so loving and caring, plus the treatment he preformed on her ass before this was amazing, she can put up with the little discomfort if he will enjoy it. Besides, this is nothing compared to the pain when she lost her virginity and look at how good that is. "Just... Be gentle, please.".

"Of course." Ash replied with a delicate kiss as he started moving his hips back and forth. Starting at a slow pace, Ash was hoping the kiss would counter any discomfort Serena was feeling, and he opened his mouth to let her tongue explore, which softly entered without any resistance from Ash's tongue.

Ash continued to thrust in and out of Serena's ass as he picked up more speed. With more the faster Ash moved the feeling for Serena changed, while still painful it turned into a pleasurable pain. She moaned into the kiss as she pulled away to catch her breath. Her arms couldn't keep her up up and her head fell on the floor as she enjoyed her boyfriends work. "That's it, Ashy... Keep going... Harder!".

Ash heard his girlfriends moans and realised she was no longer feeling the discomfort of his penetration. Not only did her moans tell him that, but her pussy was realising more of her juices. Smiling at her, he slapped her ass check before picking up the speed. "I'll do just that, sweetie.".

Serena closed her eyes and moaned louder as Ash continued to pound her ass. To add to the pleasure she is receiving, her hand wandered over to her dripping pussy, and started to play with herself. She knows one thing for sure, while she loves the treatment her ass is receiving and she will definitely be getting Ash to do this again, her pussy can't be denied and once Ash has shot his load in her ass she will be putting his cock to work in her pussy yet again.

"Ashy... I won't last much longer..." Serena warned and not a moment later her pussy clamped together. This also caused her ass to tighten around Ash's cock who grunted as he too couldn't last much longer.

"Me to, sweetie..." Ash warned as he continued to pound her ass. Serena pushed herself up and turned to look at her boyfriend.

"Please Ash's... Let's cum together." Serena requested as she locked lips with Ash once more.

Seeing as he couldn't reply, Ash answered by ramming his full length inside her tight ass, the grip it held on his length became too much and Ash shot several strands of his cum into her. Feeling the hot sticky cum fill her ass, took Serena over the edge and she too released her orgasm out of her pussy.

Ash's soften dick left Serena's ass as she too couldn't keep herself up. Ash caught Serena before she even got close to hitting the floor and held her bridal style as she wore a massive smile on her face. Ash smiled as well and kissed her check.

"I love you..." Ash whispered in her ear. Serena smiled and nuzzled into Ash.

"I love you, too." Serena replied. "I always have, and always will.".

The young couple just hugged each other as none of them cared about what was happening. They weren't even sure of the current time and quite honestly didn't care. Soon, Serena felt the cum leak out of both her pussy and ass hole and knew she needed to feel him in her pussy yet again.

"Now Ashy, get us back on bed." Serena instructed. Ash saw the look in her eye and knew she wanted to go again. While his cock isn't hard, he is more than happy to go again as just the dominant voice of his girlfriend turns him on. He stood up with Serena in his arms and walked over to the bed where they would be making love again...


	8. Round 7: Just Love

**_A/N: Not much to say, just enjoy..._**

* * *

 _Round 7: Just Love_

Ash sat on the bed and Serena also sat on the bed next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as her hand ran across his chest. After all the years of travelling, he is very muscular but not too bulky. In Serena's eyes, he is perfect.

Her eye wondered down to his cock which has been emptied out. That's not good, although they have both done a lot and both came multiple times, she knows she needs to resolve the heat built up in her pussy from the anal. While that was great, she can't end with it as even though it brought out an orgasm it has left her pussy in a needing state. Before that, however, she needs to get Ash's cock back up to a full erection, so he can use it to solve her problem.

While it is true this heat is nothing knew as Ash has always seemed to have a way to turn her on (part of the reason she planned this celebration and brought sex into their relationship), she can't just masturbate to get rid of it, not after experiencing Ash's cock; tongue and fingers. After tonight she feels like she won't need to pleasure herself again as she can get Ash to do it for her. Likewise, she will be happy to pleasure Ash whenever he needs it. While he could perform a bit of oral to help out, he has already preformed more of that on her than she has on him, with the face humping in the bathroom and the treatment her ass got prior to the pounding and it just doesn't seem fair.

She knows Ash would do it without question, but it doesn't feel nice to be on the receiving end when not returning the pleasure (maybe that is why she enjoyed the sixty-nine position earlier, other than the obvious reasons to enjoy it). Hmm, she can remember something about a lap dance when she was planning all the things they could do but that normally involves striping at the same time and she doesn't want to get dressed again. She can also remember trying to learn why she has the same fetish as Ash and although she didn't find the answer she was looking for she did learn of common other fetishes and maybe she could use one of them right now.

She started to delicately plant small kisses on Ash's shoulder as she moved behind him. With her legs wrapping and his lower body, Serena couldn't help but slowly hump Ash from behind. Although she wants Ash to use his cock to help her release her built up heat between her legs, she needs to make him hard again.

"Just relax Ashy and let me do all the work." Serena whispered as her hands started to massage his shoulders. She continued to kiss the back of Ash's neck as her feet moved towards his cock.

She continued to massage Ash's shoulders while her she performed a foot job on her boyfriend. Looking at his face showed that he was enjoying, but just feeling him get hard through her feet told her that he was enjoying it.

As Serena continued her massage and foot job, she felt a liquid hit her feet. Looking towards them, she saw a little precum had leaked out of Ash's tip. While she would love to give Ash more pleasure this way, she needs him to relieve this heat in her pussy, and she doesn't want to empty out his cock before that.

Slowly moving her feet away from Ash's massive rod, he groan in annoyance since he was enjoying the foot job. Serena continued to plant kisses on Ash's neck as she rotated around her boyfriend and sat on his lap. Ash's tip pressed against her lips, begging to enter. Serena moved on from kissing Ash's neck and went onto his lips. She began to grind as they made-out, which caused the tip to slip in. Ash noticed this and stopped the kissing.

"Mmhhh, please Ashy." Serena begged.

"Anything for you..." Ash whispered as he lay Serena on her back with him on top. "My queen.".

Serena pulled the covers over Ash's back as he climbed on top of her. Serena used her hand to line Ash's cock up with her wanting hole. Ash began to kiss Serena's lips as he pushed inside. Ash began slow as Serena moaned in pleasure, due to her vocal enjoyment, she wasn't able to keep up kissing him. Her hand moved down to their private areas, rubbing around to add to both their pleasure.

"Ah fuck... Your, so tight." Ash grunted as he felt his lovers tight hole get even tighter. Serena seemed to smile within her moans, glad she can make her Ashy feel as good as he makes her feel. This is so much more than just a physical thing, or one-night stand, this is in the simplest terms, love making between two soul mates.

She brought her fingers out from under the sheets, now covered in her love juice. Taking advantage of Ash's slightly open mouth, she placed her fingers in his mouth. Ash sucked the tasty juice of her fingers. She took them out as she felt her lover's hand stroke down her back before reaching her butt, giving it a light squeeze.

"Ah, Ashy." Serena gasped.

Ash leaned his forehead against hers, maintaining full eye contact the whole time. Serena's hands fell to the bed sheets as she clenched her fists, feeling Ash speed up his thrusts. Serena continued to gasp as the constant eye contact continued. Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own, wrapping around Ash's waist which only encouraged him to speed up his thrusts once again.

Serena could feel that Ash had effectively used his magic once again as her climax started. More of her love juices squirted out of her love tunnel which Ash continued to pound hard. Ash noticed his lover was cumming, even if unable to warn him because she was unable to speak due to the pleasure he is giving her. Smirking inwardly, Ash decided to continue to pound Serena as she went through her orgasm.

The continue thrusts only heightened Serena's pleasure as she experienced her biggest orgasm yet. Ash's cock was able to keep most of Serena's cum inside, as only small amounts of cum were squirting out. Eventually the built up cum pushed Ash's cock out.

Ash fell next to Serena while panting heavily. As she had her orgasm follow through. Serena rolled onto her side, cuddling up to Ash as her orgasm came to an end with the two of them panting heavily and covered in sweat.

She could quite happily fall asleep right now, but she can see Ash's member is still erect. It would be bad for her to leave him in a needing state. It wasn't long ago that she was in a needing state, so she is happy to help him out like how he just helped her. Plus, the thought of another go on him is making her horny once again...


	9. Round 8: Mirror

_**A**_ ** _/N: Not much to say, just enjoy..._**

* * *

 _Round 8: Mirror_

The couple are cuddled up in bed after another great round of intercourse. Serena's head is resting on Ash's chest as she carefully felt his abs. In all honesty, she could fall asleep right now happy with how everything turned out. Although there is one little problem, Ash's raging erection.

He's still hard and clearly has some more cum to be released. They have done pretty much everything Serena thought about. While they could re-do one of the earlier positions, the question is which one. In all honesty, she didn't expect them to do so much on their first time but as one thing lead to another... She looked around and spotted something which brought a mischievous smile to her face.

She sat up quickly and grabbed Ash's hand before practically dragging Ash across the room. The raven-haired boy didn't even have time to resist and didn't even know what was happening although he could guess that she wants another around which he isn't opposed to. Soon they stopped in front of a full body mirror.

"What'cha thinking of?" Ash asked once they finally stopped.

"You." Serena spoke in a flirty tone as she poked his peck. "Are going to have me in any way you like, but I want to watch us in the mirror.".

Ash smirked went into her neck, sniffing in her essence as he gave her big round ass a nice long squeeze, making her whimper in his ear. He went on to whisper to her in a superior tone. "If you want to watch us fuck, why not just record it.".

"Hehehe, you want to make a sex tape?" Serena asked in a giggle. "Maybe another day but for right now, you know what I want.".

Ash gulped at the demanding Kalos queen, it is clear who the dominant one is but Ash doesn't mind. Besides, as she showed in a couple of previous rounds, she is happy to let Ash take charge. Speaking of, Serena is getting impatient as she wants to watch Ash have his way with her body.

"Now what position do you want me?" Serena asked, getting impatient.

"Hmm, how about you start on all fours." Ash suggested with a smirk.

Serena smiled as she got wet with excitement. Getting down on to her hands and knees, more of her wetness dripped down onto the floor. In full view of the mirror so she could watch Ash fuck her. Ash smirked as he got a sly smile as he sat down by her side, lightly tapping his ass before squeezing it. This caused more of her juices to spill onto the floor as she weakly moaned. Ash smirked, before whispering in her ear.

"You naughty girl, messing up the hotel room with your delicious love juice." Ash whispered in a dominating tone which made Serena whimper in pleasure. While she enjoyed dominating, she also loves being submissive to him, either way is fine as long as it is the man she loves. "I think you need to be _punished_.".

Serena began shaking in excitement as she waited for her _punishment._ Lucky it didn't take long for her punishment as she felt Ash slap her ass cheek hard, causing her to moan out loud at the pleasurable pain. Soon Ash delivered another one but to her different cheek.

Ash continued to whack her as ass, one cheek harder then the last, rotating between her two cheeks. Serena moaned with each spank, her two cheeks slowly turning red from her punishment. Eventually she couldn't handle the pleasure from her punishment. Ash noticed that with each spank, more juices escaped her tight little hole. He knew she was close and his cock was twitching to get in with the action. Luckily, he has a plan to play in with their current game.

As she reached her orgasm, Ash cupped his hands under her pussy to catch as much as possible. Some splashed out but that was due to the amount she came, she must really enjoy being spanked. Lifting his hands over her bright red ass, he spilt the cum he collected into her ass hole, causing Serena to gasp.

"Cumming during your punishment, you naughty girl." Ash whispered in a harsh tone. As he spoke to her, Ash moved behind her. Rubbing is cock tip against her ass hole before continuing. "Looks like I will need to teach you a lesson.".

It was easy enough for Serena to know he planned to pound her anally. Knowing he wouldn't just have his way with her, Serena gave him permission. "I am sorry, master. Be rough to teach me a lesson.".

Hearing her call him master made Ash's cock twitch as it turned him on even more. It played right in with the current domination game and he loved it. Of course, he also enjoyed being submissive to her. In the end, the only thing he cares about is that it is Serena, he is making love with.

Grabbing hold of her waist, he has already received permission from her and he doesn't want to break the little punishment role play they have going on. With her ass covered in her own cum, Ash was able to easily slide his cock in. He got it fully in before pulling back out until only his tip was inside. He continued this momentum as he quickly pounded her ass. Delivering a spank as he continued.

Serena was very vocal with this treatment, lying her head on the floor as she looked in the mirror to see Ash fucking her. Somehow this turned her on even more, causing more of her juices to fall out of her pussy. Although this time, she was squirting from the sheer amount. She attempted to use her hand to play with herself and relive her pussy from the heat Ash was causing down there.

Ash noticed her trying to play with her self and smirked, sticking all his cock inside, Ash took a moment to stretch her arms above her head, using one hand to hold her arms in place before placing a hand on her waist and continuing to pound her ass.

"What kind of punishment would it be if you got to play?" Ash asked, emphasising his point by spanking her ass once more. Serena moaned once more as her ass tightened around Ash's cock. She has to admit, she loves Ash giving her ass the rough treatment.

She couldn't handle it anymore, with a loud moan she came hard once more as it covered the floor. Her ass clenched Ash's cock and he couldn't handle it anymore, sticking his full length inside, he released his cum inside her ass before pulling out and lying down on the floor. Serena rolled over to cuddle with him. It was easy to see that Ash was still hard but Serena still had the heat in her pussy.

They looked at each other, mentally agreeing to have another round. They stood up, using each other for support before walking over to their bed. They know that the night is coming to an end so they will be sure to make this the next round count.


	10. Round 9: The Final Act

_**A**_ ** _/N: The final part, I've been wanting to get this story complete for a while now. Not much to say, just enjoy..._**

* * *

 _Round 9: The Final Act_

By the time the couple made it back to the bed, they were making out once more. Their tongues were once again fighting for dominance as their hands were occupied playing with each other. Ash's was rubbing against Serena's pussy, even with a couple fingers entering while Serena's stroked Ash's cock, giving him a hand job.

Sitting down next to each other, they broke the kiss off so they could catch there breath. Almost instantly Ash moved back in but instead of kissing Serena once again, his head moved towards her breasts. Kissing one, he made has way around it until it landed on her nipple. He began suckling on her nipple as his hand left her pussy to massage her other breasts.

Serena began moaning loudly and breathing irregularly as she enjoyed the attention on her breasts. It wasn't any surprise that recieving all the attention caused her breasts to harden. Ash noticed this and pulled away with a smirk.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ash asked before diving onto her other breast, sucking on that nipple now.

Serena tried to answer but couldn't as her voice became nothing but pleasured moans. She could barely register Ash's hand stroking her inner leg before giving it a firm squeeze, causing her to gasp as more of her love juices spilt out of her pussy.

Ash stopped his actions as he didn't want to make Serena cum to early, while giving her all the attention is romantic, they mentally agreeded this would probably be their last go at it tonight so Ash wants it to last. Serena took about half a minute to regain her composure.

Not wanting to skip to the main event of this round straight away and already knowing Ash brought her to the edge of an orgasm, she is gonna give him a little attention, not that she minds doing that.

With her mind made up, Serena sat up so she was looking Ash directly in the eye. Pecking his lips, she grabbed his sides before twisting around, making Ash lie down where Serena lay while Ash pleased her. Kneeling above him, Serena saw his hard member and licked her lips.

"Just relax, Ashy." Serena whispered as she lowered her head towards his member, keeping her eye contact with him. She gave it one long lick from the base to the tip, before whispering once more. "Relax and enjoy.".

Opening her mouth she took his cock in her mouth and began bobbing on his cock. She remained constant eye contact with Ash as she bobbed up and down on his member, taking more of him in each time. Ash could see in her eyes that she wasn't ashamed of her actions, on the counter, she is proud to be able to give the man she loves such pleasure, especially after how he can pleasure her.

She continued to bob up and down as her hand crept over to his sack. She began to squeeze them as she forced herself to take all of his length in her mouth. Ash moaned loudly, clearly enjoying the deep throat. Serena took a wiff of Ash's pelvis and realised it smelt sort of like her as some of her cum from one of there previous encounters must've landed around there. His hands scrunched up the bed sheets as he felt his load build up.

"Serena... I-I'm a." Ash grunted.

The honey-blonde girl quickly let her lovers cock out of her mouth and also let go of his balls. Like Ash didn't want to make her cum early, she doesn't want him to cum early. The two stared at each other and silently agreed to start there last go at it for tonight.

Serena stepped off the bed and signalled for Ash to do the same. Once he was stood behind her she bent over the bed, resting her front on the bed while her legs dangled over the edge. Knowing how she wanted him to enter her, he stood behind her and rubbed his tip against her enterence a couple times.

Before inserting his length, however, Serena lifted her legs off the floor and wrapped them around Ash's waist. As the raven-haired boy began to pound in and out of the Kalos queen's love tunnel, he became very glad at her goal of performing as it has clearly made her very flexible and makes this current position possible.

As he continued to pound the girl beneath him, he decided to make it even more interesting. Inserting his whole length, he let go of her waist and moved his hands under her body until he found her breasts. Grabbing one breast in each hand, he gave them both a squeeze as he picked his girlfriend up whilst still inside her.

She couldn't believe Ash is strong enough to not only hold her up but also continue to pound her with such power. Her eyes rolled to the back of head as she enjoyed his work. Despite wanting to hold out so her intimate time with Ash would last, she gave in and ended up releasing her fluid over Ash's cock as he continued to pound her.

"A-ah-Ash." Serena gasped as he continued to pound her but hearing her voice, he slowed down, keeping his length inside, he lowered her back onto the bed, placing his head next to hers so they could talk intimately. "I-I just came.".

"I noticed." Ash smirked at her. Not liking him look so pleased with himself, she prefers being dominant over him and he just had full control. Of course, being submissive is fine from time to time but overall Serena likes being in control. Ash slapped her ass before speaking again. "Now, can I get back to my own fulfilment?".

Forming a plan to get back in the dominant position, she unstrapped her legs from around his waist and moved from the lying down position she was in, her hair covering her face. Ash began to panic thinking his dominant speak made her think he only wanted to fuck her, nothing more.

"S-sorry Serena, I d-didn't mean-" Ash attempted to apologise but was stopped when she looked up, her gaze filled with lust.

"Get down, Ashy." Serena commanded, despite using his nickname, her tone made it clear who was in charge.

Gulping at both her tone of voice and lustful look, Ash did as he was told and lay down on the bed. Smiling to herself, Serena climbed on top of him, pushing his dick against his surfboard abs, as she climbed over him. She lowered her women-hood so it was on his dick but not penetrating her. She grinded up and down the length, almost having her lower lips plant small kisses on his length.

"S-Serena." Ash moaned, wanting to stop the teasing and just wants to out right fuck her again but she is clearly the one in control.

"What's wrong, Ashy?" Serena asked in a sweet, innocent voice. "Do you want me to let you in?".

Ash didn't want to moan, as it could be a sign of weakness, so he answered with a pleading look and egar nod of his head. Smirking to her self, she ran her hand down his muscular chest, stopping just before hitting the tip of his manhood. She then moved her hand behind her, to his sack. She grabbed his balls and began to squeeze them.

"I didn't hear you." She demanded an answer, loving having power over him, although she hopes he does answer soon because rubbing her pussy against his dick like this is making her horny and she wants to get back to their intimate time.

"Please Serena, let me into your sweet delicate hole and pound it until I fill it up with my seed." Ash requested, in a desperate tone.

Serena smiled in return and leaned down, planting a small kiss on his lips. Happy to comply, her hand left his sack and grabbed his length, ready to aim it at her hole before easing herself down. Unfortunately, she teased him to much so the second it was in position to enter, he thrusted his hips up and his length into her. She fell onto his chest, being taken by surprise by his sudden entrance.

Ash quickly grabbed her hips with his hands, since she fell on him, bouncing her in time with his thrusts. She put her hands on his chest to push herself up. While she would normally object to being treated like Ash's own personal fuck toy, she has to admit that she does almost deserve it for teasing him, not to mention having him mercilessly pound her like this feels very good. So she can let it go this time.

Once able to support herself once again, despite Ash still pounding her. She was up again. She began to take over how own bounces and it took her a couple of minutes to catch up to his pace. While she could've just asked him to slow down so they could build it up together, she didn't want to ruin the moment because she couldn't handle his meaty beast.

As she got use to the fast pace of bouncing up and down on his length as he thrusts up in time, she decided she wanted to regain a little power over him so she took his hands off her hips and placed them on her breasts which were bouncing wildly. Getting to grope her glorious orbs isn't something Ash is willing to give up and doesn't mind that he let go of her hips since she can now bounce herself.

It might seem weird that him groping her breasts is her way to take back some more power but when he had his hands on her hips, he had complete control over the pace of their love making but now that he is distracted by her soft orbs, she can change the pace to her liking and have full control over him.

For the next few minutes nothing but the combined moans of the young couple along with the slapping noise of wet skin colliding together were the only noises that filled the room. While both were enjoying the intimate moment, both of their climax's were slowly approaching.

With their eyes meeting during the love making, they silently communicated that they were both close. When Serena felt Ash finally unleash his load inside of her, she stopped her bounces as her walls tightened. Milking him for everything he has, she wiggled on his stick a little as she reached her own fulfilment.

As she fell onto him, his now empty cock slipped out of her hole but neither of them were willing to get up and dressed. They are both exhausted after their fooling around and need sleep. So as Serena made herself comfy on Ash's naked body, the raven haired boy reached over and pulled the covers over them.

Serena was lay on top of Ash, as her arms wrapped around his bare chest. Her head was resting underneath his chin, on his torso. As she was drifting off in a sound sleep, she felt her bare ass get grabbed by Ash's hands, plastering a pleasant smile on her lips as they both entered dream land.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

As Ash's remembrance came to an end, he felt a now familiar feeling between his legs. Opening his eyes once again, he looked down and to see the covers moving, slowly lifting them up, he saw his naked girlfriend performing a blow job.

With a new source of light appearing ahead of her, the honey-blonde girl looked up with his cock still in her mouth. She smiled as she saw her now awake boyfriend. She let his cock fall out of her mouth and she seductively crawled up the bed before resting on Ash's side. Not wanting to speak, she occupied both his and her lips with each other, as Ash happily returned the kiss. As they continued to peck each others lips, Serena's hand travelled down his chest, carefully feeling his muscles.

As her hand travelled lower, she grabbed his already hard member and began to slowly jerk him off. Eventually, he pulled his head away from her's to let out a long pleasured moan. Smiling at his response to her hand job, she let go off his member and stood up, subtly posing her naked body for him.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked.

"Well we both need a shower last night." Serena replied before leaning down to whisper in his ear. "And if you'd like to join me, we can put your little friend to good use.".

Realising she wants to fuck in the shower, an impossibly wide grin appeared on Ash's face. Seeing that reaction, Serena began to walk towards the bathroom once again, making sure to shake her hips, thus wiggling her ass in his direction. She disappeared into the bathroom, with Ash quickly getting up to follow her inside. Not long after did the sound of the shower being turned on enter the room. Then shortly after, a series of moans from the young couple followed.

While they had a very rememberal first time together last night, the young couple will be sure to spend many more nights, or even mornings together as the journey continues. Now that the Master Class is over, the new Kalos Queen can focus on support her boyfriend, and even helping him relieve any stress he might feel on the build up to the Kalos league and beyond.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, so now that this fic is over, I have been considering, should I do a sequel which would take place during the Kalos league? It would be in the same series but wouldn't be one big lemon. It would of course have lemons from time to time but also depict the Kalos league as a whole. It would also have other characters in it, not just Ash and Serena. Don't worry, the favourite couple will remain together but it would also allow me explore more characters in more situations which I couldn't put Ash and Serena in. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews please.**_


End file.
